Bonded By Death: A SolKat Fan-fiction
by 2ollux247
Summary: Sorry, I'm really bad at summaries. Fanfiction I will be writing. It's a shipping fanfic for Sollux and Karkat. It is also my first fanfiction, so don't be too harsh! I will be uploading later chapters soon, as I have already wrote up to the sixth.
1. Chapter 1: Crash!

Sollux checked the time on the clock hanging up on the wall. It was 5 minutes past 2 in the afternoon.

How strange. Another troll was staring at him. Little did Sollux know, but that was Karkat Vantas, one of the least-welcoming trolls he will probably ever meet.

Sollux approached him and said "Hey, what'2 up?" Karkat replied "NOTHING MUCH. WHY DO YOU CARE?" Sollux then said "Becau2e you keep 2tariing at me, dumba22."

Sollux did not expect what happened next.

That was when Sollux was grabbed by the horns and then thrust against the wall with such a force that the wall began to shudder and his glasses fell straight off and smashed on impact with the floor. Karkat was fuming with rage, as he had never heard of the saying 'dumbass' before, and he knew it was an insult. Karkat did not know however, that when Sollux's eyes were exposed a powerful laser would be discharged wherever they were pointing, that is, if Sollux wanted it to happen. And without his glasses, his eyes were subject to the world. Sollux had just been rammed against a wall so he was pretty pissed off right now.

The house was torn apart when the laser was released. All of the walls crashed to the ground with a colossal crashing sound. Karkat had jumped out of the way just before the blast, as Sollux had given it away by starting to shudder. He had fallen on the top of a hole in the floor and went straight through, landing in a similar, yet somewhat different area of the house. The place looked exactly the same, but he couldn't quite tell you what was different. Maybe it was because there was no clock on the wall? Nah, it had probably just fallen down because of the shudder of the wall earlier. Oh yeah, he noticed. It was because there was no carpet. Yeah, that's it.

Anyway, back to the story.

The walls had just fallen to the ground when something bonked Karkat on the head. It was Sollux, who had just fallen through the hole. Due to the impact, Karkat was knocked unconscious and was sprawled on the floor, arms spread out and his head twisted. Sollux had to do something!

So, in the heat of the moment, Sollux picked up Karkat and ran straight out of the now-collapsing building, and out into the open outdoors. Sollux watched in sadness as his hive crashed to the ground and was left no more than a pile of rubble in the middle of nowhere.

What would he do now? He and Karkat were now stuck out in the middle of nowhere with nowhere to go. Unless…

Yes. That's what he would do. He knew what he had to do. He would go to Kanayas house, one of his only friends. She was a very loyal friend, and was always there in a time of need. And this was a time of need.

This is when the real trouble would begin. Kanaya lives pretty far away from Sollux… And that is a lot of distance to cover, especially carrying an unconscious Karkat. He would have to wait on Karkat waking up. And he doubts Karkat is going to be happy.


	2. Chapter 2: Approach

Nothing went to plan. They were attacked by imps, some form of species that Sollux had never heard of, and Karkat was still unconscious. Man, that guy is a heavy sleeper!

The imps were small, but were ferocious if they were in packs. They aren't really 'dangerous' so to speak, but more like time-wasting losers who needed to go to anger management. All they do is wreak havoc! They stole from Sollux and Karkat and threw several of their items into a pit, such as Sollux's spare glasses, which were now lost in a pit several miles away. God damn imps, ruining everything…

Anyway, this is going a bit off-topic. Back to the story.

They were struggling the whole way there. Man, Karkat was heavy! It was that, or Sollux didn't have much strength left in him after carrying Karkat 9 long and dreadful miles.

The heat was beginning to build up. They must have been approaching the desert, where Kanaya lives. Karkat still wasn't awake, and night-time was approaching. Night-time was never good. There were vicious beasts that came out at night, and would tear Sollux and Karkat apart if they were unarmed. They would have to be prepared for the danger that was coming. And there was a lot.

Karkat awoke.


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening

Sollux was sleeping when Karkat woke up. He had fallen asleep moments before, and they were in a makeshift tent kind of thing. It was nothing compared to Karkats hive. Where were they anyway? It was a lot hotter than he remembered, and there was sand on the ground. Wait. Why did Sollux even bring him here? Last time he seen him he was falling through a hole onto Karkats head. It's strange.

Karkat didn't have much time to think about it, because before long, Sollux had woken up. He had had a strange nightmare, in which he had been attacked by a mad psychopath and he had torn down his hive trying to stop the psycho from killing him. How strange. It wasn't a nightmare; he had merely just remembered the recent events.

"Hey." said Sollux. Karkat replied "HEY. WHERE THE HELL ARE WE AND WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?" Sollux then stated "Wiithout me you'd be dead riight now, 2o you can quiit your biitchiing. And the rea2on ii brought you wa2 becau2e you owe me. And ii had nowhere el2e to 2tay, 2o ii'm goiing to my friiend Kanaya'2 hou2e."

Karkat was amazed at this sudden development. He couldn't understand how this guy could have friends. He was so… Annoying. Yet he still seemed to be able to socialise easily with Karkat... He actually liked the guy. He couldn't quite put his finger on why though…

Sollux had the same feeling. Karkat was aggressive, yet he was also so… So… He couldn't tell. There was just something about him that made him easy to like. Maybe one day Sollux would figure out. He would make it his goal to find out why Karkat was so easy to like.

They quickly began to engage in conversation about various things, such as their interests and whatnot. Karkat was into fighting, whereas Sollux was into computers and other various gadgetry. For instance, Sollux had made himself new glasses by using a flamethrower (He also made that) on sand, therefor creating glass, and he just cut it into lenses and placed it back in the old frame which he still had.

Karkat spent most of his time just walking around doing nothing. He was still trying to figure out why he liked Sollux. Maybe it was just because he had saved his life. No, it was more than that. He couldn't describe the way he felt about Sollux. Sollux… That was all he could think about. But why? Why could he not stop?

Sollux had a lot on his mind. He also couldn't figure out why he liked Karkat. Maybe it was because of his insane strength. Or the fact that they had bonded in a near-death situation and Sollux had carried him 9 miles. He didn't know. But he did have a feeling that Karkat liked him too. They had begun to discuss relationships last night, and Sollux had confessed that he had dated two people before, but they had both died. Whereas, Karkat had admitted that he had had a relationship with a female troll called Terezi, who was blind. Sollux had reacted strangely to this, and had given a gasp after Karkat had said he had been in a relationship with a female troll. Sollux couldn't imagine Karkat with another troll. They would have looked out of place, as if they were just friends. But Sollux was surprised. That must mean that Karkat is a nice guy at heart, and just acts like a big tough troll so that he doesn't get any crap from anyone. He is pretty strong though, Sollux had to admit that.

They would get moving soon. Daytime was approaching, and fast. The night had flown by, now that Sollux made a new friend. And he hoped it would last.

Meanwhile, Karkat was busy digging. He had seen a glistening object in the sand a couple of hundred metres away from the tent. It had looked like a crystal of some sort, but Karkat was having a hard time finding it. He thought he had been tricked until he hit something. He had no idea what it was, as it felt like cold, hard steel through the sand. As he dug it up, he realised it was more like a case. It was plastic, and had strange symbols printed on it. It looked very similar to a laptop, yet it was more bulky and had a handle. As Karkat opened the strange case, he noticed something. Sollux was nowhere in sight. The case would have to wait for later.


	4. Chapter 4: Missing

Karkat checked the tent and Sollux wasn't there. It was if he had been abducted by some form of species from another planet. If any other planet exists. He would decide on a word for the species later. Karkat was starting to get worried. He couldn't find Sollux anywhere.

Several hours of looking later, he found him. He found him lying face-down in the sand several hundred metres away from the tent. He must have tripped and hit the rock next to his unconscious body. Why would he be out here anyway? Karkat decided to take him back to the tent. They were losing precious time, and that made him very annoyed that Sollux was unconscious. Oh god. It looked as if Sollux has urinated all over his pants. Man, that guy has a child's bladder.

Karkat hauled Sollux back to the tent, and then began to look for any spare clothes that they had. Oh great, just what he needed. They had no spare clothes, apart from Karkats jacket, which he didn't want to get rid of. Maybe there was some other way? No, Karkat had to do this. The guy had saved his life, and he owed him. After all, it was his fault that Sollux's hive was now a pile of rubble. He would have to somehow turn his jacket into trousers. Karkat removed his jacket, and then ripped off the sleeves. He would have to turn them into the leg parts. He then took off his belt, and used it to keep the jacket in a shape that would hold. The legs were then intertwined with the main part of the jacket, and using Karkats creativeness, he soon had a brand new set of trousers.

Karkat left the tent, leaving Sollux unconscious on the soft, cold sand. He probably wouldn't be awake for a while; and it looked like a pretty bad wound, as the back of his head was all swelled up and bruised. He wondered what Sollux was dreaming about. Oh yes, the case. Karkat sprinted furiously over to the place where he had left it.

He opened the strange crate. Oh look, it was a laptop! This would come in handy! He quickly tried the power button. Damn, no charge! Oh well, it looked like it was useless. 'Wait, Sollux might be able to come up with a solution,' thought Karkat. He dragged the crate back to the tent.


	5. Chapter 5: Dreamland

Meanwhile, Sollux was dreaming about Karkat. Why though? Because he was a friend? No, that wasn't it. Again, the reason of their relationship was still a mystery. Anyway, back to the dream. Sollux was on a boat, sailing towards an island inhabited only by a single troll. But Sollux didn't know that yet. That troll was Karkat Vantas, the same one that was in the tent dressing Sollux at this moment. The island had one house, which was made out of some form of wood and the roof was thick grass, supported by beams on the ceiling of the house. Karkat was inside, roasting an imp on a stick with the little fire that he had going in the corner of his house. It wasn't really a house anyway. It was more of a bathroom, living room, bedroom and kitchen combined into one room. It wasn't exactly homely either, as there were no pictures or anything decorative inside.

Sollux walked in, and quickly fell to the floor due to an excruciating pain in the back of his head. It appeared that someone or something had hit him with a rather hard object. What would he do?

Sollux jumped up to his feet, still experiencing an unreal amount of pain in the back of his skull. He probably had a split in it. Sollux Captor was NOT going to get pushed around by some loner; after all, he was the pinnacle of epic-ness.

He started to throw himself to the other side of the room so that he could get some distance away from the danger, but Karkat began to follow Sollux. He jumped at the wall, hoping it would split under his pure force. No such luck. He barely had time to move out of the way before a fist came pounding at his previous position, smashing through the wall. That troll must be strong! He would have to get out of this, one way or another.

Sollux grabbed a part of the wood that had fallen when the wall had split. He swung it around, hitting the troll on the face. That must have hurt! The troll fell to the ground, quickly trying to recover from the blow he had just received. "DUDE!" Karkat shouted. Sollux replied with a quick punch to the trolls face. "WHAT THE HELL. I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!" screamed Karkat. Sollux froze mid-uppercut. "How are you helpiing me?" asked Sollux. Karkat replied "I'M STOPPING YOU FROM HAVING SEX WITH KANAYA."

Sollux didn't understand. Kanaya? Oh yeah, that's right. He was on his way to her hive before he became unconscious. But… He wasn't going to have sex with Kanaya. Was he? And how did Karkat know? "How do you know what ii'm goiing to do?" asked Sollux. "I'M REALLY A FUTURE MEMORY. SO PUT IT THIS WAY, I CAN TELL YOU WHAT'S GOING TO HAPPEN BECAUSE YOUR FUTURE SELF HAS MEMORIES." Said Karkat. Wait... Future self?! Sollux didn't understand. How could he have a future self? Wait. He gets it. Karkat means that his future him has memories. And Karkat must know these memories. But won't that cause a time paradox? If Sollux doesn't do it, the timeline will change. Anything could happen.

"ANYWAY. YOU NEED TO WAKE UP. SOMETHING IS GOING ON." Said Karkat. With a quick flick to the forehead, Sollux awoke.


End file.
